Known non-wobble two-piece trailer hitches are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,835,021 to McMillan, filed May 28, 2003; U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,566 to Warrington et al., filed Aug. 26, 1993; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,686 to Burns, filed Mar. 22, 1996, the disclosure of each of which is incorporated herein by reference. Such trailer hitches employ opposed wedge-shaped surfaces that displace one element of the two-piece shank laterally or diagonally with respect to another element of the two-piece shank to cause two or more of the elements to press against two or more internal sidewalls of a hitch receiver.
Additionally, it is known to use hitch adapters, also referred to in the art as “hitch adapter sleeves,” within trailer hitch receivers to use a trailer hitch of one size with a receiver of a larger size. Such hitch adapters act as a spacer between the smaller trailer hitch and the larger receiver. However, a space may still exist between an outer surface of the hitch adapter and an inner surface of the receiver, which may result in movement of the trailer hitch within the receiver, even if a known non-wobble two-piece trailer hitch is used within the hitch adapter.